I Love You
by aniezaf
Summary: There is a miss understanding between Draco and Harry! How will it end? And what is Harry planning? This story excludes HPatHBP and HPatDH.


**I don't own any of the characters! Only the story line!**

**There is a miss understandin****g between Draco and Harry! How will it end? And what is Harry planning?**

**This story excludes HPatHBP and HPatDH. **

**On with it… **

**I love you!**

"Harry! You're not thinking of leaving me are you?" Draco asked looking terrified.

"Of cores n…" Harry was interrupted as the door opened and in walked Ron Weasley of all people.

"Harry! Malfoy!" Ron looked from one to the other and took in the scene.

Draco was sitting on the four-poster bed his robe half of him and the look of Horror on his face looking at Harry. And Harry standing there calm and sad with his wand in his hand pointing at Draco.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Harry.

"Nothing!" Harry then grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the abounded guest room in Hogwarts.

Draco heard Ron say something about a map as the door closed behind them. But Draco didn't care.

Draco felt as if his whole world had fallen apart. Harry had said of course! With such ease, standing there as if it all was nothing. As if he didn't care and was happy to be leaving Draco.

Draco pulled himself in to a ball, crying. He didn't care anymore that he was a Malfoy and shouldn't cry. He didn't care that his father would perhaps murder him, or torture him for sure if he found out about his love… his love!

The one person he truly cared about had just left him. The one person he loved.

Draco looked back at how they got together. How a promise of a late night secret duel, ended up in a late night secret snogging session. Ever since then he has been in love with the boy. He thought Harry too, loved him back. But he was clearly wrong. All the time Harry kept telling him how much he cared for him and it was all a lie! He never said he loved Draco after all. But Draco always assumed. He just got tired of Draco and choose his friends. Of course Draco knew he wouldn't leave his friends from the beginning. But he never thought Harry would leave him just because he couldn't find an excuse to give his friends. His friends! Oh the Weasel and the know-it-all (Draco long since stopped saying mudblood for Harry's sake more than anything.) It was their fault. Harry always complained about not wanting to lie to them. But Draco was scared about his father and the Dark Lord finding out. His father would use him to get to Harry. He was scared that if Harry's friends asked Harry to leave Draco he would for them! But know he knew he would. He just did.

Draco just sat there long after his tears had dried. He just fell asleep thinking that his life wasn't worth living.

HD HD HD HD HD HD

Harry woke up the next morning remembering why he had felt upset. Why did Draco have to be like this? Harry really didn't care for anyone to know about their relationship. But Draco insisted not to tell anyone. "Even your friends!" he had said. Last night Harry did not have any excuses to give Ron and Hermione. So he had said he was going to the bathroom. He told Draco that they couldn't do much because he had to go back soon. But Draco been - well Draco took it the wrong way. Harry wished he could help with Draco's insecurities. Unfortunately Ron had looked at the Marauder's Map when Harry had taken a long time and came to investigate. Harry told him that on his way back "Malfoy" had bumped in to him and they had gone in there so not to cause any of the teachers or Filch to catch them as it was pat curfew. They had beet "dulling" Harry said to Ron, that's why he had his wound out. But in reality he was trying to put a calming spell on Draco.

Thinking of Draco suddenly made Harry's stomach clench. The way he had left Draco in that room…

"Harry?" it was Ron. "Come on mate! Hogsmead!"

"I'm not coming Ron! I don't feel too good."

"What's wrong?" Ron was now in the dormitory looking worried.

"Nothing important! I should be fine with a little rest." Harry reassured

"Ok! Then I'll tell Hermione we're not going!" Ron made to leave the dormitory when Harry shouted.

"NO!"

"What?!"

"I mean I need you and Hermione to get me something now that I'm not going and anyway I don't want you and her to ruin your day because of me!" Ron looked at him suspiciously but said:

"What do you want?" Harry had to think quick and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I need some… err… ink and parchment."

"OK! Sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes Ron! I'll see you at dinner."

Ron left without any more argument and Harry knew he was glad with a day alone with Hermione. Maybe he'll ask her out.

When the Hogsmead people left Harry jumped from his bed dressed quickly, and to make sure he knew where Draco was he took the Map. Draco was still in that abounded guest room.

Harry quickly made his way to the room only making a trip to the kitchens to get breakfast for two. When he got to the room he realised that Draco was asleep. Harry made his way to the bed and sat on the edge. Draco woke up when he felt the bed move and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw who was sitting there his eyes went huge with shock he didn't think that Harry would grace him with a goodbye session.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco's tone was cold and his eyes emotionless. Harry frowned. _What has he talked himself into?_ Harry thought.

"I brought breakfast." Harry said gently.

"How nice of you." Draco spat.

"Draco! Don't be like this!"

"Like what Potter? Why are you even here? To make fun of me? Just go! You said last night you wanted to leave me!"

"I did no such thing!" Harry was shocked to say the least.

"Yes you did! I asked if you wanted to leave me and you said of course!"

"Draco! I was saying _of course not_ when I was interrupted by Ron!"

"Really?!" Draco said in a small voice.

"Draco you have to get over this unsecure feelings and suspicions. I –I –I love you Draco and I wouldn't leave you!" Harry was glad that he finally said it. Even if Draco didn't return the feeling it was fine. Harry understood.

Draco sat there staring at Harry for a long time in shock. Harry felt unnerved. Had he blown it?

"You love me?" Draco spoke at last. His voice so small and unsure that Harry felt his heart ache.

"Yes Draco I love you with all my heart and would never even dream of leaving you."

"I –I –I thought… Harry, I have l –loved you for a long time too."Draco looked in to his eyes and Harry could tell he was telling the truth. "I still do and I want you to know that I am sorry for I did to you and your friends all those years. I never really apologised."

"You have long been forgiven." And with that they kissed. A kiss like they had never shared before. A kiss full of the love they felt for each other.

Some long time later when they both lay on the bed naked and sweaty. Panting and spent. Harry took the breakfast tray he had brought and started feeding Draco and himself from it.

"Draco you know it's your birthday today an-"

"Blimey! I forgot! I'm 17!"

"Yes and you are of age!"

"Yes I am!"

"Why don't you leave your father?" Draco's smile was taken from his face with the speed of light. Harry knew Draco hated his parents. And also that his parents only saw him as their hair not son.

"What?!"

"Leave your family! You don't like them and to accept sanctuary from Dumbledore doesn't mean you have to join our side. You are of age you can do it! And we can tell others about our relationship without fear o them."

"Aren't you scared what your friends will think about this?"

"Of course I am! But that doesn't mean I want to keep it from them. I love you and if they can't accept that and they can't accept you than they can't accept me! I will be sad about it, but I don't like this secrecy Draco. Look at what happened today!"

"Half of Slytherins are on _his_ side Harry they will kill me in my sleep!"

"Asking sanctuary from Dumbledore means a new quarters too. He knows about the Slytherins. And you can sit at the Gryffindor table at meals."Draco made a face at that and Harry laughed. "Think about it Draco. A free life! You told me you had saved lodes of money here. Enough to last you at least five years of luxury life. That would be enough till you leave Hogwarts and find a job of your own."

"I don't know Harry, what if I can't?"

"You can and I'm right here for you! Think about it Draco a room all to yourself where we can be and it wouldn't be like this ruined place." Draco smiled at that and said:

"Alright! I'll do it!"

"So we can tell everyone at dinner tonight?"

"Tonight!?" Draco was taken aback. But looking at Harry's pleading eyes he accepted.

HD HD HD HD HD HD

After some hours of "bunny jumping" as Draco put it. They had formed a plan. Their plan was to shock the whole school. And what way to do it better than the two famous arch rivals walking in to the Great Hall as if they are the best of friends. But what Draco didn't know was that Harry had plans of his own.

They were waiting in the Entrance Hall for everyone to settle down and for dinner to start so that their plan would be the most effective. Harry saw Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table looking for him. He was telling the truth when he told Draco he was scared. What if Ron and Hermione made him choose? Who could he choose? He wouldn't leave Draco for sure though.

Finally it seemed a good time to go in. they started talking about a wonderful day they had that day (obviously an imaginary one, they didn't want to scar them for life). They were both laughing and ignoring the silence that had taken over the Hall as they entered. They walked still talking and laughing when they neared the head table. Harry waited between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table and Draco walked to Dumbledore. Once there he started to whisper to him and as he progressed Dumbledore's smile became wider. Once Draco was done talking Dumbledore whispered back nodding his head. Draco smiled and made his way back to the waiting Harry.

"He agreed!"Whispered an exited Draco. Harry hugged him and heard a round of gasps. Draco withdraws from the hug and kissed Harry full on the lips. Someone cried out. But neither of the boys cared. They walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor table. They sat and at once Ron asked:

"Harry! What's going on?"

"I and Draco here have fallen … in love with each other. And we are dating. Do you have a problem with that?" it wasn't a mean question but one to make sure. Harry's tone completely pleaded with them to accept. Ron didn't look happy, but he looked in to Harry's eyes and saw something in there that made him realise everything. Harry and Ron could communicate like that and no one understood them. It just came with the years of friendship like the kind they shared.

"Harry! I trust your judgment but I do want a full explanation later!" Harry released a breath he did not know he was holding. Then turned to Hermione.

"Well if Ron can accept this so can I!" Harry turned to Draco beaming. Draco murmured thanks to both of them and then began eating. Harry too began eating fast. They had not eaten anything since breakfast. During the eating Harry whispered his other plan to Ron and Hermione and they both where happy about it. When they finished, no one had yet, as they had all been busy about the gossip Harry and Draco had produced for them. They walked hand in hand towards the door so they could check out Draco's new quarters (Dumbledore had given him directions and a password). But Harry stopped forcing Draco to stop too. They were now in front of the whole school.

"Draco!" Harry began in a loud and clear voice but inside he was anxious. "It's your birthday today and you turn 17. I was thinking of giving you the best present but didn't know what that could be. So …" he tailed off his anxiety slightly showing on his face. He waved his wand towards the double doors and words in gold appeared big enough for everyone to read and he stood behind Draco himself taking a small box out of his pocket and opening it and waited Wile Draco and everyone else read the massage which said:

_Dear Draco_

_Today you turn 17 and come of age. You are free now just as you wished._

_I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, and make today one of the best._

_But I didn't know what to do to make it so!_

_You don't need jewels and you don't need money and a simple rose would not do!_

_You deserve better and you deserve more! _

_You deserve the sun, yet it isn't enough. You deserve the moon, yet you __deserve__ better._

_A simple dinner wouldn't do, we're not girls after all._

_I want you to know that I love you more than the stars __in the night sky. _

_I love you more than any other and with all my heart._

_Happy birthday my love and I hope you will accept my gift!_

Draco turned around with tears in his eyes. Harry was already on one knee and was holding the box to Draco who suddenly found it hard to breath. Then Harry started speaking with great difficulty.

"Draco Lucios Malfoy! I love you more than life itself! Will you marry me?"

Tears where running down Draco's face as he nodded and said:

"Yes!"

And Harry put the platinum band on Draco's left ring finger. Then picked him up in bride style and then left the Great Hall with people cheering in their wake.

They had to check out Draco's knew "accommodation" after all.

**THE END**

**I hope you all liked it! I know I haven't finished my other stories yet but this just came to me and I liked it! ****Please**** review!**


End file.
